A Christmas Tale
by the-sleepy-dormouse
Summary: Here is a small fluffy Christmas story about how Johan and Judai find love on a cool crisp Christmas Eve! Pairing: Spiritshipping Judai/Johan


((I know I have not be updating a lot lately and I am sorry for that. I am still working on stuff, it is just coming along super slowly. I guess I hit a bit of a writer's block. My inspiration has been lacking.

None the less I was inspired by a thing on Tumblr and ended up witting this short sweet Christmas one shot. It is not connected to any stories I have written before. It stands alone. If you have time and need something cute to read, please read this.

I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters from it.))

A Christmas Tale

Johan hadn't seen Judai for what felt like years, even decades but in reality it had only been a few months since he last saw the brown haired duelist.

The last time he had seen his brown eyed knight was back at the end of summer when a masked man stole his Rainbow Dragon card. Judai valiantly got it back for Johan causing Johan's infatuation with his best friend to intensify.

A pinkness spread across Johan ivory cheeks as he recalled the last time he had seen Judai. He had never meant to develop somewhat of a crush on his best friend; it just seemed to happen on its own. Johan had always thought he had full control over his feeling but after meeting Judai, he had been proven wrong.

Of course Johan knew that Judai was not perfect but no matter how childish, stubborn, or selfish Judai could be at times, Johan could not help but adore him. The slightest thought of the brown haired duelist always set Johan's heart into a mad flutter.

When had he developed these feelings, he did not know. It's almost as if they had always been there from the start. He only started to notice them recently though. Johan often wondered how Judai felt but was never brave enough to voice his thoughts.

Johan let loose a small sigh as he looked around the small café he was sitting in. The walls and counter of the café were decorated with an assortment of Christmas decorations. Almost every seat in the café was taken and the people in the café were excitingly chatting about their plans for the holiday. In the back aground, a relaxing medley of Christmas music helped set the mood.

Johan could not help but feel cheerful at the sight of all the jolly people. He really did enjoy the Christmas season despite the fact that his parent rarely ever spent the holiday at home with him. Johan would often gone off to a relative's house for the holiday so as to not be alone. He enjoyed his extended family but always wished his parents had spent more time with him instead of at work.

At the moment Johan sat alone at a small table in the middle of the bustling café. In front of him was a gingerbread late and a pumpkin spice muffin. He had decided to go with the seasonal special for breakfast. Across from him sat a tray with a double chocolate mocha and a breakfast calzone with a big bite taken from it.

A pleasant smile spread across Johan's pink lips as he picked up his latte to take a sip. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the spiced scent that oozed from the cup. As the steam from the latte entered Johan's nose, he took a calming satisfied sip of the drink.

"Sorry about that!" Judai practically shouted, startling both Johan and a few people around them. "The line to the bathroom was so long. I hate it when the bathroom is unisex because girls take way too long," Judai complained as he reclaimed his seat across from Johan.

Johan coughed as he tried to regain control over his esophagus. "J-Judai… d-don't startle m-me… like that," Johan stuttered between coughs.

"Oh… Uh sorry about that," Judai said as a sheepish smile spread across his face.

After a few more seconds of coughing, Johan was able to fully regain his composure. He tried his best to act upset but was unable to hide his smirk behind his fake frown. He did not have an angry bone in his body when it came to Judai.

"So, after we are done with breakfast, what do you want to do?" Judai asked before taking a large bite from his calzone.

"Well… " Johan hummed as he propped his chin on his hand. "We could walk around and catch up… and there are the Christmas lights by the hotel we can check out tonight…" Johan listed off as he tired to think of things to do in San Francisco on Christmas Eve.

Yes, Johan and Judai had made plans to spend Christmas together in San Francisco. San Francisco was not a place either boy had ever carried much interest in visiting, but they had both been invited to a tournament run by Industrial Illusions that was to take place in this wonderful city in just a few days. While the tournament was to be held a few days after Christmas, Johan and Judai had decided to meet early and spent the holiday together.

In truth, Johan had never spent Christmas in such a warm climate. His Christmases were always white and cold, but he had a feeling snow was not a common occurrence in San Francisco. It felt funny to be in such a warm place at this time of the year but Johan always enjoyed seeing new places and experiencing new things.

"Yeah, and there is also that card shop I read about on the internet… The one that is five stories high… I wonder if they have any rare cards…" Judai added to Johan's list.

"Oh yeah, we defiantly have to check that place out. I heard they have an area that displays the latest duel technology," Johan said with excitement as a large toothy smile spread across his face.

"Well, how about we go there first and then decide what to do next from there," Judai suggested since they both wanted to visit the shop.

"Yeah, and it's by the beach so maybe we can go for a walk there or something after," Johan added with excitement. Never in all his years did Johan think he would spend Christmas Eve at a beach.

"Sounds great! Now I am really excited," Judai said with a joyous giggle and a fist pump.

The two locked eyes as their plans for the day raced through their heads. Johan had missed how wonderful it felt to be with Judai. Johan mindlessly stared deep into Judai's soft brown eyes as he pictured them walking hand in hand down a crisp cool beach as the sun set. 'Yes, Judai's hands are probably very warm,' Johan thought, not realizing that he had yet to look away from Judai.

"Hey, you okay?" Judai asked as he leaned closer to Johan.

Johan immediately snapped out of his daydream at the sound of Judai's enticing voice.

"Huh?! Oh yeah… I was just… Um," Johan stuttered as his cheeks went red. In an attempt to make the situation less awkward, Johan shoved a large piece of muffin into his mouth.

Judai sent his best friend a confused look but shrugged it off. 'He's probably just excited...' Judai thought as he studied his friend. 'And he sure is cute when he blushes,' Judai's mind added as a dopey smile spread across his face.

"Well then, let's finish up and then we can head out," Judai said as he picked up his half eaten calzone.

"Uh, yeah," Johan awkwardly said as he tried to control his beating heart.

The awkward atmosphere between the two did not last too long. They had settled on the topic of what they had been up to since they last met.

After helping Johan get Rainbow Dragon back, Judai had spent his last few months traveling around Europe as well as various places in Japan. Judai had never realized how difficult it was to travel around from country to country with immigration laws and such.

At one point Judai had spent the night in a Russian jail and had been accused of being an American spy. At that point in his life Judai had never been to America before and after this incident he made it a point to always carry the right documents with him at all times.

After the event in Russia, Yubel had suggested they go back to Japan for a few months and travel around there. For some reason Judai had not been keen on leaving Europe, he felt like there was something important there, but had decided to go back to Japan for a while regardless of his feelings.

Johan had taken the University rout and was currently studying busyness and economics at a school in England. He had joined a few small duel tournaments in the area but had been lying low recently due to studies. His past few months were not nearly as exciting as Judai's.

After they both finished their breakfast, they headed off towards the card shop they both so badly wanted to visit.

Johan had expected them to get lost right way but to his surprise Judai had become very good at finding his way around. 'I guess it's from all that traveling he does,' Johan thought as he admired his crush.

After arriving at the card shop both Judai and Johan made a b-line for the 4th floor, witch housed a small museum full of rare cards and the latest duel technology.

With his face pressed up against the glass, Johan's bright green eyes widened as he studied a small model of what looked like a motorcycle. "Wow, dueling on a motorcycle," Johan sighed as he tied to picture how exciting it would be.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," Judai agreed as he studied his excited best friend.

"Hey, didn't you mention something about this after getting back Rainbow Dragon…" Johan said thoughtfully as he pulled his face way from the glass and looked at Judai.

"Oh, did I?" Judai asked playfully as pretended not to remember. Judai had told Johan almost everything about how he got Rainbow Dragon back.

"You got to ride on one… right?" Johan sigh with a hint of playful jealously in his voice.

"Yeah, I did for a little while… but I didn't have a chance to duel on one," Judai confirmed as he remembered the event as if it were yesterday.

"I bet it was fun regardless," Johan sighed longingly. He could not help but wonder what it would feel like to ride on a motorcycle with Judai as the driver.

Johan pictured himself cuddled up to Judai's back with his arms wrapped around Judai's slim but firm waist. He would rest his head on Judai's strong back as he took in the beautiful scenery around them. Johan's green eyes glazed over as a dopey smile pulled at his lips.

"Hey… You okay?" Judai asked as he got up close to Johan. Judai could not help but notice Johan's strange behavior. It's almost as if Johan kept getting lost in thought. 'But what was he thinking about?' Judai wondered as he waved his hand in front of Johan.

Johan's cheeks went pink yet again as he ripped himself from his daydream. "I- I.. I was just thinking about how fun it would be to ride one of these with you," Johan said quickly without thinking.

"Ride with me…?" Judai questioned as he pictured himself driving a d-wheel with a joyful Johan pressed up against his back. For some reason this image please Judai greatly.

"Well I mean… Uh… Not with you… of course not with you," Johan said as his cheeks wet fire engine red. At the moment Johan was too flustered to read Judai's expression. "We would ride separate and stuff," Johan added quickly.

To Johan's surprise Judai's expression looked a bit unsettled. "I wouldn't mind ridding a d-wheel with you," Judai said thoughtfully.

At this Johan's cheeks when red yet again as joy swelled from his heart. "R-Really?" Johan asked, his eyes shining with joy.

"Well, of course! You are my best friend," Judai said with a big grin as he gave Johan a hardy slap on the back.

Johan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head from both what Judai said and the sudden impact on his back. "Oh... right… friends," Johan said with a nervous giggle.

Judai silently studies Johan wondering why he looked so disappointed.

Johan fidgeted for a few seconds as he looked for a distraction. "Oh! Look at this," Johan said after spotting another display. "Wow, is that a monocle?" he asked as he pointed at another model behind glass.

'What is going on with him…?' Judai thought as he shot one last suspicious look at Johan. Shrugging it off, Judai turned his attention to the new display.

The rest of their time at the shop passed pleasantly. They had gone to all the other areas in the building, including an area for people to duel. The two had duel, Judai won of course, and they bought a few packs of cards as well.

By the time they were done at the card shop both boys were more then ready for lunch.

It was a bright sunny after noon, and thought there was a bit of a chill in the air, it was nice enough that they both decided to find something to eat as they walked. They had decided to stroll along the shoreline where there was a paved path. On their walk they came across a small shack that sold fresh seafood dishes.

"Why don't we eat here?" Johan suggested. All the seating was outside and no matter where you sat, you got a wonderful view of the bay. Johan could not help but find the scenery a little romantic.

Judai obliged and the two boys ordered their meal. Judai ordered fried prawns while Johan bought the houses homemade clam chowder soup in a bread bowl.

Judai was surprised to find that his fried prawns were nothing like the ebi fry he got back in Japan. Johan explain that thought both dishes were fried, they were both breaded and made with different techniques. In the end Judai decided that the fried prawns were delicious despite them being nothing like ebi fry.

"Wow. These really are good," Judai said as he popped another prawn into his mouth. He was already halfway through his meal.

"Yeah, this soup is great too," Johan commented with a bright smile. "Do you want to try some?" He asked as he filled his spoon with the creamy chowder and held it out to Judai.

"Yeah," Judai shouted with glee as he flung his body across the table and wrapped his mouth around the spoon.

Startled, Johan jumped a bit, almost dropping the spoon in the process. "How is it?" Johan asked as Judai pulled away from the now clean spoon.

"Mmmmm! It's great!" Judai said as his eyes shined in the sunlight. "Now I wish I had ordered the clam chowder," he added sheepishly, thought he really was enjoying his fried prawns.

"I'm glad you like it," Johan said with a sweet slime.

"Want to try a prawn?" Judai asked as he picked up one of the fried prawns and help it out to Johan.

"Sure! They look nice a juicy," Johan sang as he studied the prawn that was pinched between Judai's thumb and index finger.

"Okay… say 'Aaaahhh!'" Judai said as he held the prawn by its tail and leaned over the table towards Johan.

"Uh, Judai I can-" but before Johan could finish his sentence, Judai had shoved the prawn into his mouth.

"Delicious right," Judai said as he awkwardly held onto the tail of the prawn that was currently in Johan's mouth.

Johan had always thought that being fed by the person you liked would be sexy and romantic but at the moment all Johan felt was awkward. "Ju-da-i, muff guff uph puffn," Johan mumbled in an attempt to get Judai to let go of the prawns tail.

"Speaking with your mouth full is rude," Judai teased as he kept a tight hold on the prawn tail.

"Du-dai!" Johan mumbled as his cheeks went pink.

Judai let loose a small giggle as he watched Johan's cheeks deepen in color.

The pink in Johan's cheek grew deeper as he used his front teeth to sever through the flesh of the prawn, successfully detaching it from its tail.

Once realizing that the tail was detached from the rest of the pawn, Judai properly returned to his seat; fighting back laughter the whole time. "It's pretty good, right?" Judai said with a playful sass in his tone.

Johan had to admit that the prawn was delicious. "Yeah, it was great but it would have been better if someone had made it easier for me to eat," Johan said as he shot a playful glare at Judai.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Judai hummed innocently.

Johan replied by scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue.

The two then promptly broke into a fit of laughter. They then carried on with their meal, both making jokes and commenting on how delicious the food was.

After eating the two carried on walking along the shoreline. By now it was late after noon and they had decided to walk a bit further before heading back to their hotel for a rest.

"So after we rest for a bit, shall we go check out the special Christmas lights?" Johan asked as he looked from the sea to Judai.

The two had heard that there would be a special Christmas illumination event at midnight to welcome in the Christmas day. Johan said he wanted to go because he enjoyed Christmas lights but the real reason he wanted to go was because he wanted to see the romantic lights with Judai.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty neat," Judai said as he looked to his best friend. Weather it was hanging out in the hotel room or looking at Christmas lights, Judai really didn't care what they did as long as he got to spend time with Johan.

The two walked along the shoreline chatting about various things and making each other laugh.

As they walked Judai could not help but notice that way the sun reflected off of Johan's bright green eyes, almost making them look like gems, or how Johan white skin looked so silky and smooth. He also notice how soft Johan's hair looked as it blew in the wind. And how Johan shined like a rare jewel any time he smiled. But most of all, Judai noticed how seductive and sweet Johan's pink lips were. At many point in their walk Judai wanted to stop in his track and just hold Johan close.

'Why… what is this feeling?' Judai's mind screamed as he listed to Johan tell a story of a charismas long a go.

"… and my aunt was so angry when she caught my uncle and I putting ribbons all over the cat!" Johan said as he tried his best to hold back his laughter.

Johan had expected Judai to laugh along with him but found that Judai had not been listening at all. At the moment Judai was shooting him a blank stare. Johan had not noticed the slight air of lust in Judai's gaze.

"Hey… You okay?" Johan asked as he stopped in his track.

"What?" Judai said stopping as well. He had not realized that he had been lost in the beauty that was Johan.

"I asked if you were okay… You seemed to have zoned out or something," Johan said as he let loose a playful chuckle.

Judai's cheeks when a little pink as he tired to get it together. "I… I was listening… I just got a little distracted by something… something nice…"

"Something nice? What was it?" Johan asked as he looked around for something out of the ordinary but found nothing.

"It's a secret," Judai said playfully as he put his pointer finger to his lips and sent a wink to Johan.

"What? What was it!? Tell me!" Johan pouted playfully.

"I said… It's a secret," Judai said the last three words in a slow playful rhythm.

"So you are going to play this game are you…?" Johan said as he lifted a brow.

"Yeah, it was really nice, too," Judai said, enjoying the attention he was receiving from Johan.

Johan wrinkled up his nose and pretended not to care. He turned away from Judai slightly before swinging his body around and reaching out to grab Judai. "Tell me!" he demanded.

A large playful grin spread across Judai's face as he dodged Johan's reach. "Well, if you want to know so badly, you have to catch me!" Judai sang playfully as he took off running down the road.

"Hey! Get back here," Johan shouted as he took off after Judai.

Judai could not help but enjoy the fact that he as being chased by Johan.

The two ran down the path laughing and shouting as Johan made fake threats of what he would do once he caught Judai.

"I gottchya!" Johan shouted as he lunged forward and grabbed Judai around the neck.

"Ahhhh!" Judai gasped as he began to lose balance. He teetered on one foot before losing balance all together causing himself and Johan to both fall to the ground on the side of the bath. Lucky for them they fell into a nice pile of sand.

"Oouch!" Johan moaned as he felt something heavy on top of him, making it hard to breathe.

"You okay?" Judai asked as he sat up slowly. He was still feeling a little disoriented from the fall.

Johan cracked his green eyes open in hopes to find out what the heavy thing weighting him down was. To his shock he found a slightly disoriented Judai startling his waist. Johan's cheeks immediately went red.

"J-Judai!" Johan stuttered as he tried to find his voice.

At Johan's voice Judai immediately notice his position a top the teal haired duelist. A sly smile spread across Judai's face as he took notice of Johan's pink cheeks.

"Yes, Johan?" Judai cooed, pretending to not notice the upset look Johan was shooting him. For some reason this position made Judai's blood pump faster.

Johan noticed a strange look in Judai's eyes that turned him on more than he was willing to admit. It was almost as if Judai was staring down delicious pray. 'Why do I feel so excited?' Johan's mind screamed as he tried to keep it together.

"Something wrong?" Judai asked playfully as he leaned down closer to Johan's face.

At this action, Johan's face went beat red as he almost lost all control of himself. Judai's face was so close that Johan could feel his warm breath sweep across his cheeks.

"I..Uh…" Johan stuttered as he tried to find the will to fight Judai off but failed. It was almost as if he had forgotten about his arms all together.

"You… what?" Judai asked in a seductive tone. For some reason he was feeling excited. Johan was cute when flustered.

'Oh god! Why can't I move!' Johan's mind screamed. For some reason he enjoyed being pined to the ground by Judai. Johan then noticed Judai's parted lips. He could not help but wonder how they felt. Were they soft or rough? How did they taste? 'I bet they feel wonderful… and our faces are so close… if I just lean up a bit…'

Judai's eyes glazed over as he started down at the slightly turned on duelist below him. Judai could not help but notice how seductive Johan's lips were at the moment. 'I bet they are soft and warm,' Judai hought in a fuzzy haze. 'I bet if I just leaned down a little…'

"Are you two okay!?" came an alarmed voice.

Both boys shot out of their lustful haze at the sound of the voice. They both looked up to see an alarmed man and lady looking down at them from the side walk.

Johan, regaining control of his body and using his hands, he push Judai away, causing Judai to fall off of him.

"I-Uh- Yes! We are fine! Just fine!" Johan stuttered as he shot up into a seated position.

Judai lay dazed in the sand next to Johan. 'What was that?' Judai's thought as he blankly looked up at the blue sky.

"Well, your friend doesn't seem too well," the lady commented as she pointed to the spaced out Judai.

"H-He is fine! He is just a little sleep is all," Johan stuttered nervously, hopping that the two would take the bate.

The man and woman exchanged skeptical looks before shrugging it off. "Well, next time get a room," the man said as he took the lady's hand and walked off.

'G-Get a room!?' Johan's mind screamed as his cheeks went fire engine red for the second time that day.

"Hey… you okay?" Judai asked. He did not seem to catch the man's comment.

"I… I'm fine!" Johan said as he shook his head.

"Well, maybe we should head back to the hotel and rest up before dinner," Judai suggested as he stood up, he too still feeling a little shaken up from the whole incident.

Johan nodded as he looked up at Judai blankly.

Judai help out his hand for Johan to take.

Johan studied Judai's hand for a second before taking it. 'It's so warm…' Johan thought as he savored the feel of Judai's strong hand.

A charming smirk spread across Judai face as he gave Johan's arm a great tug.

The tug was stronger then Johan had expected causing him to lose his balance a bit as he stood. Before he knew it he found himself being steadied in Judai's strong arms.

"You okay?" Judai asked softly into Johan's ears.

Johan's cheeks went pink at the feel of Judai's breath on his ear.

"Yeah… just tired," Johan whispered as he savored the feel of Judai's strong embrace.

Judai stood with his arms around Johan, wondering why he never felt like letting go.

The two sat for what felt like decades, enjoying the touch of the other.

A soft cold wind blew, causing Johan to fall out of his joyful bliss. Regaining himself, Johan pulled out of Judai's embrace and turned away. "Um… thanks… I… Maybe we should head back now," Johan said as he tired to calm his beating heart.

Judai could not understand why he felt so disappointed. Every last fiber of his being seemed to long to hold Johan yet again. "Uh… yeah," Judai lamely replied as he tried to fight the need to hold the teal haired duelist.

The two stood awkwardly before they both began to walk back to their hotel. Neither really talked on their walk home. They were both too distracted by their developing feeling to hold a decent conversation.

The walk home was very awkward and tense. It was nothing like the tenseness you felt when angry. It was more like both had something to say but could not find the words to convey, it so they both stayed silent instead.

The walk lasted a good 40 minutes before they arrived at their hotel. Buy the time they arrive the sun had started to set. The two boys shared a room with two twin beds. After arriving back at their room Johan decided to clear his mind with a warm shower. Juda took to watching various cartoons on TV.

For the rest of the evening the two lounged around their room playing card games, making new strategies and watching TV. The tense and awkward air between the two began to lessen as the night went on.

At around eight the two ordered pizza and ate in. They had a feeling that many places closed early on Christmas Eve. They munched on pizza as they watched a Christmas film on TV.

At round ten they decided to head to see the Christmas Eve midnight light show. They wanted to get their early enough in case there was a crowd.

"Do you really think we will need scarfs," Judai asked as he pulled a dark grey scarf from his suit case.

"I know it was warm this afternoon but the weather forecast said it is going to be cold tonight… I'm going to wear a scarf," Johan said as he produced a very long light blue scarf from his bag.

Judai looked from Johan to his gray scarf. After a moment of thinking he decided he wouldn't need a scarf. His brown jacket and brown gloves would do just fine.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Johan moaned as he dug through his suitcase for his mittens. 'Did I really forget to bring them?' he thought after removing every last item for his suitcase.

"Is something wrong?" Judai asked, wondering what was causing his dear friend such stress.

"Oh, nothing really. Don't worry about it," Johan sighed as he shoved his cloths back into his suitcase.

Johan would have to make due with his light brown jacket with fur around the hood and his blue scarf.

The two gathered their items and suited up before leaving their room.

"Do you have the key?" Judai asked before shutting the door.

"Right here!" Johan said with a smile as he patted the wallet in his back pocket.

The two then headed off down the hall and out of the building.

To both of their surprise it was much colder outside then they had expected. The sky was over cast and the two could see their breath every time they exhaled. Johan was almost certain that things outside would freeze over by morning.

"Buuurr! It's soooo cold!" Judai sang as he shut his eyes and gave a little shiver.

"Told you to bring that scarf," Johan teased playfully. He had to admit that his hands were quite cold despite being in his pockets.

Judai walked with his shoulders hunched up in an attempt to keep his neck warm while Johan took his hands from his pockets every few minutes to blow warm air on them.

Johan glanced at the hunched over Judai as they walked to the park. He could not help but let loose a small giggle at the sight of his friend.

"What's so funny?" Judai asked as he sent Johan a suspicious look.

"Oh, nothing," Johan sang playfully.

Judai sent Johan an unsatisfied grimace.

"It's just… you look like a gorilla when you hunch over like that," Johan added playfully. He could not help but let loose a light hearted laugh at Judai's disgruntled expression.

"Well, it's not my fault it's so cold," Judai complained childishly as he puffed up his cheeks.

"But it is your fault that you are so cold," Johan teased. "You chose to leave your scarf behind," he added, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Judai's right eye twitched as he tried to find a good comeback. "Well… well…" he said, failing to find anything to say.

"Hey, come here," Johan said, stopping in his tracks.

Judai sent him a suspicious look.

"Oh, come on! I am not going to do anything bad to you," Johan sighed as he attempted to coax Judai over.

Judai sent Johan one last suspicious look before scooting closer to him.

"Closer…" Johan demanded as he sent Judai an innocent look.

Judai obliged and scooted closer to the teal haired duelist.

What happened next was something Judai did not expect.

Johan took his blue scarf from his neck and draped half of it around Judai's neck and the other half around his own.

"There! Now we can both have warm necks," Johan said with a sweet smile.

For some reason Judai's cheeks went red from this act. The scarf was warm and smelt nice.

"Um, thank you…" Judai whispered as he tired to control his beating heart. He wondered if Johan could hear it.

"Shall we go?" Johan asked as he began to lead Judai towards the park

Because they were sharing a scarf, the two had to walk close to one another. Every now and then one would lose balance and bump into the other but the two enjoyed the closeness none the less.

They arrived at the park a little after eleven and found a nice area to view the lights. At the moment the park was dark, except for a few street lights, for the illuminations would only be lit at the stroke of midnight.

"This should be a nice spot," Johan said as he subconsciously cuddled closer to Judai.

Since the incident early that day Judai had become very aware anytime Johan came close.

"Yeah, it should be nice," Judai mindlessly commented as he glanced over at the boy beside him.

At the moment Johan was blowing warm air onto his freezing hands.

"Hey… you okay?" Judai asked as he watched Johan rub his hand together.

"Huh! Oh… yeah I'm fine," Johan said as he sent Judai as sweet smile.

Judai felt his heart beat madly as he took in Johan's sweet expression.

"A-are you sure your hand are okay…?" Judai asked as he looked from Johan's enticing lips to his bare hands.

"They will be fine," Johan reassured, not wanting to admit that they felt like they were going to fall off from the cold.

Judai let loose a loud sigh as he sent Johan a skeptical look. He then removed his gloves and handed them to Johan. "Here, they should be warm," Judai said as he tried to avoid eye contact with Johan.

Johan's bright green eyes widened as he studied Judai's brown gloves. "But what about your hands…?" Johan asked as he looked from the gloves to Judai.

"My hands will be okay! I'm a strong man!" Judai said playfully as he shoved the gloves towards Johan.

Johan cheeks puffed out at Judai's comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he sent Judai a stern look.

"Oh nothing," Judai said as he playfully nudged Johan with his shoulder. "Now take the gloves!"

Johan looked from Judai to the glove. "I have a better idea…" he said as he took the gloves from Judai.

Johan slipped the left glove onto his left hand. He savored the warmth of the glove. Taking Judai's right hand, Johan slipped the right glove onto it. He then took Judai's bare left hand into his bare right hand placed them both into his jacket pocket.

"There… now we can both have warm necks and warm hands…" Johan said as a pink blush spread across his cheeks. He tired his best to avoid eye contact with Judai. 'His hand is so warm…' Johan thought as he subconsciously squeezed Judai's hand.

Judai looked to Johan, his eyes full of surprise. He noticed right away that Johan's hand was cold as ice. He tightened his hold around Johan's soft hand in an attempt to warm it up.

Both boys stood hand in hand, both avoiding eye contact and both trying to control their beating hearts. Being this close felt right to both of them.

Judai silently leaned on Johan as Johan rested his head gently on Judai's shoulder. They both rationalized their actions as a way of keeping warm.

"I think the lights will turn on in a few minutes," Johan said in a quite voice as he savored Judai's touch.

"Yeah…" Judai replied in far off voice as he tried to fight the eager to fully embrace the boy next to him.

"I bet they are going to be pretty," Johan sighed contently in an attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah…" Judai replied yet again in the same far off voice.

Johan sat quietly with his head rested on Judai's shoulder as his mind ran through the day they had just spent together.

"Hey, Judai…" Johan said as he lifted his head from Judai's shoulder and looked at the brown haired duelist.

"Yes…?" Judai replied as he turned his attention to Johan.

"Earlier today… You said you saw something nice… what was it?" Johan asked; as Johan asked this question the illuminations in the park flashed on flooding the area in a sea of multicolored light.

Johan felt his heart beat faster as he admired the wonderful glow from the illuminated causing every last feature on Judai to shine. 'His eyes are so soft and inviting... and his lips… I just want to…' Johan thought as he felt his cheeks go pink.

Judai felt his breath catch as he took in the wonderful sight that was Johan. Johan's soft teal hair matched perfectly with the multicolored glow of the lights around him. His bright green eyes shined like expensive gems. '…and his lips…' Judai thought as he leaned in closer to Johan.

The two were fully enchanted by the other's gaze, unable to look away. Their faces drew closer and closer and soon they could feel the others warm breath brush against their lips.

"The thing I saw…" Judai whispered in a husky voice as his lips hovered over Johan's.

Before Judai could finish a pair of soft warm lips pressed up against his own. For a spit second Judai was surprised but almost as quickly he melted into the kiss.

To deepen the kiss Judai pulled his hand from Johan's pocket and draped both his arms around Johan's slim waist. Johan let loose a small moan as he wrapped his arms around Judai's neck, pulling their heads closer.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss the two pulled apart and started passionately into each others eyes.

Johan felt his cheeks go pink as he tried to find something to say.

Judai lifted his ungloved hand to stroke Johan's soft cheek.

"M-marry Christmas… Judai," Johan said shyly as he sent a sweet smile to the one he loved.

"Merry Christmas…" Judai replied before pulling Johan into another passionate kiss.

Johan let loose a small lustful moan as he enjoyed the warmth of Judai's kiss.

Judai brushed his tongue against Johan's lips, enjoying the taste.

Before the kiss could deepen any further the two were distracted bye a loud catcall from a random passerbyer.

Johan pulled away from Judai, completely forgetting that they were in a public place. His cheeks went red as he looked around to see a few people sending them various look.

Judai, on the other hand, had not forgotten about the other people in the park and didn't really care that they had been caught kissing. He sent a loving smile to his teal haired love before bringing Johan into a full on embrace.

Johan tensed up for a second before melting into the embrace. Johan nuzzled his face into Judai's neck and enjoyed the smell and warmth that was Judai.

Judai burrowed his face into Johan's soft teal hair as he let loose a content sigh.

The two held the hug for a few seconds, both taking notice of the other's beating heart.

"Shall way look at some of the light and then head back…?" Johan asked into Judai's neck.

A shiver of pleasure traveled down Judai's spine at the feel of Johan's warm breath on his neck. "Sounds good to me," Judai replied.

The two pulled apart and looked lovingly into each others eyes. 'So that's what this feeling was…?' they simultaneously thought as they got lost in the others gaze. "It was love."

((I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Think of it as an 'I'm sorry for not updating' story. I hope that sometime after the holidays I will be able to find my writing self again!

Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!

Also, I originally wrote this story for my new friend on tumblr Johananndersen.

Well you all take care and leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this little story! Take care!))


End file.
